


【雅约】兰梦

by Xuanxiao913



Category: ABO - Fandom, 出走伊甸, 生子 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxiao913/pseuds/Xuanxiao913
Summary: 某个正剧没灵感的憨憨突然想起来这是篇肉文设定
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

雅各布在他抱上来时，正打算试新花生酱的味道。“要吃吗？”他转过来，将刚出炉的花生酱配火腿三明治递到约书亚眼前。

约书亚慢吞吞地咬下一小块，嚼了几口咽下去。“新买的花生酱？”“隔壁亨特先生家自己种的花生。”雅各布解释，“怎么样？”

他伸出舌头将三明治里的酱舔出来。“你不如自己试试。”他口齿含混地说，伸手按住雅各布的后脑。嘴唇一相接就难以分开，花生酱混合着唾液，在舌头交缠时流转，在嘴角漏下点残余，很快又被急切地舔去。  


雅各布感到摁在自己后脑的力道渐渐轻了，连带洒在脸上的呼吸都紊乱起来。情动时的约书亚是个矛盾的混合体，他撩拨人的手段老练，可一碰就软的体质又实在不符合情场老手的定义。终于绵长的一吻结束，约书亚几乎是整个人瘫在他怀里，只剩双手还堪堪揽着他的脖子来支住自己。

  
雅各布放下吃剩的三明治：“晚饭还要准备一会儿，你可以先看看新闻什么的。今天吃蘑菇汁配鳕鱼排，你上次说很好吃。”他说着就想转身继续去忙碌，结果被约书亚揪住领子，又吻了上来。

  
“把晚饭放一边去。”他坏心眼的恋人凑在耳边说，“我先来尝你的味道，雅戈？”

  
西装裤，内裤都被脱下扔在一旁，衬衫解开了最上的几个扣子，常年难见阳光的肌肤细腻得像上好的瓷器。雅各布托住约书亚放到料理台上，再半蹲下身，含在嘴里。约书亚想抓他的头发，却被他拉住手腕，用指尖轻轻挠了两下，身子就软得动不了，只能任他用自己一手教出的技巧，从前到后，慢慢把他完全舔开。

  
“对不起。”雅各布说完又被逗笑了，“怎么老是这句……算了，你下次能不能换个正常点的地点？你看，连润滑都没有。”

  
话是这么说，他把手指伸进去时，触感和从前有些不一样。好像更加——软了一些？“你刚才……”约书亚突然掐上他的下巴，把他要问的话堵回去。

  
匆匆扩张完，雅各布解开皮带，扶住自己推进了穴口。被层层软肉含住的感觉冲的他头皮发麻，理智瞬间溃散，毫无章法地撞进了最里面，几乎整根没入，直到囊袋在穴口处拍出啪的一响才停下。尺寸可怖的性器把小穴彻底撑开，肉壁颤抖着缩紧，温暖地将他每个敏感处都紧紧包裹住。他再猛地全部抽出，将身下人推倒在台上，仅剩双腿虚拢在腰间。

  
约书亚被他摁倒在冰凉的大理石台，再次被贯穿时，微微抬起腰，体内的巨物顶在了半退化的生殖腔口。被欲望俘虏的alpha似乎毫无所觉，顺着他的引导就捅了过去，那一刻约书亚疼的要尖叫出声——但他没有叫，只是喘的厉害，他在某些方面的忍耐力令人咋舌。脆弱的腔口遭到狂风骤雨般的鞭笞，极不情愿地张开一道缝隙，很快就被撑大完全插入，里面是更为湿热的地方，一进去就再不忍心离开。

  
体液滴落在台面留下水渍，肉体撞击带出的声音不绝于耳，夹杂着两人愈发急促的气息声。约书亚感到身体里横冲直撞的东西慢慢涨大、成结，便收紧搭在他腰上的腿，让那用于锁住猎物的结构卡住生殖腔口。快感霎时间从尾椎骨爬上来，袭卷他的大脑，总在性爱中过分清醒的眼睛终于染上层迷茫。他仰起头来，在大口呼吸时浑身发抖，像即将溺水而亡的人。

  
他抬手想寻找什么支撑，这时雅各布俯身上来，本能地往脖子上咬。他配合地侧了侧头，后颈被alpha尖利的犬齿刺破，大概alpha和omega的信息素交流会在这一刻完成，但没有腺体的beta只有痛感。结已经鼓胀到最大，牢牢地将身下人卡住不许逃脱，而抽插的动作仍未停止。

  
“你弄疼我了。”他摸着雅各布的头发，低声地、呢喃着说，脖颈还被紧紧叼着，“你想把我搞坏，嗯？是不是？”

  
雅各布停了一瞬，才反应过来似的。“你该早点叫我的……”他松开口，怜惜地舔了舔自己咬出来的伤口，身下的动作也轻柔了一些。约书亚揽住他的肩膀，歪头跟他接吻：“也许我不想叫你。”雅各布突然使劲顶了下，果然收获一阵快压不住呻吟的喘息。

  
“我只是担心你的身体。”alpha的体力太过惊人，特别是像雅各布这种经年锻炼又正值壮年的，可能连处在发情期的omega都吃不消。雅各布搓弄夹在两人当中的硬挺，约书亚脑子已经不大清楚了，只知道揽着他吻，把他流到下巴的汗舔掉，在高潮来临时浑身绷紧。

  
雅各布将人禁锢在怀中，继续顶弄着，动作比先前更为粗鲁。他拉下约书亚的一只手，在手腕处又舔又咬，留下一片细密的牙印，宛如野兽在领地留下标记。终于他整个扎了进去，在最里面的内壁上爆发而出，而环状的结将滚烫的液体牢固堵住，没有一点泄露。如果换成是omega，这一次内射足以让生命孕育其中了。

  
约书亚瘫倒在料理台上，眼神涣散，喘不过气来。他神志模糊间听见雅各布嘀咕：“都说了先吃晚饭了。”说完轻柔地扶他坐起来，拍着他的后背，等他呼吸恢复正常了又递给他三明治：“再吃一点垫垫肚子。”于是约书亚靠在他怀里，接过三明治小口吃了，长腿还赤裸地挂在他腰间，时不时抬起挑逗地蹭蹭，又被雅各布捉住放下去。

  
等到卡住腔口的结缓缓消退，雅各布才小心翼翼地抽出来，将射进的液体带出些许，但更多留在暂时无法合拢的生殖腔里，平坦的小腹被撑的微微鼓起。他目光游移，不敢看自己刚才是怎样把这具漂亮的身躯蹂躏的，只把约书亚打横抱起，朝楼上的浴室走去。约书亚每次看他做完以后才记得要害羞的模样都笑个不停，抱住他的后脑，从嘴唇到耳朵，一个又一个吻。

  
他打开浴缸蓄了一池热水，将怀里人放进去。“你今天去见郁小姐了，聊得开心吗？”他伸手想帮约书亚清理，却被一下子拽住胳膊。

  
“她给了我一样东西。”约书亚把他也一起拽进水里，开始扒雅各布湿透的衣服。

  
雅各布赶紧按住他。“什么东西？”他警觉地问，“药？”

  
突然约书亚凑上前，往他后颈上的腺体舔了一口，那酥麻的触感叫他四肢百骸都随之一颤。“你要是真想知道，”他听那人趴在耳边轻笑，手指划过胯下，毫不遮掩地明示，“逼我告诉你啊，雅戈。”

  
雅各布深吸一口气，一把将人摁回水中。“阁下。”他用上这个久违的尊称，扯掉上衣，嗓音低哑，“您总有一天要逼疯我。”

  
——

  
约书亚哪里不对劲，自从他那天跟郁离碰完面后。雅各布自认为已足够了解他，他的性格、习惯、身体状况。可要是约书亚真有心瞒住他做什么，他只能靠直觉有所感应，而又不足以聪明到发觉蛛丝马迹，来推断出真相。

  
“你到底怎么了？”他问约书亚。

  
此时他正仰躺在沙发上，约书亚跪坐着，双手撑在他肩旁，身后水声淫靡，一低头就能看见那小口如何贪吃地把粗壮的性器吞入内里。

  
他本来坐在这里看电影，突然约书亚下楼走近，脱掉睡衣，亲吻，再骑他，一气呵成。现在逞强的beta已经体力不支，不住喘息，连双臂都在微微打战，被过度抽插的后穴红肿一片。

  
他泄了气般倒在雅各布身上，茎身因重力插入生殖腔内，两人同时被刺激得一阵颤栗。雅各布偏头去吻他：“你有事瞒着我，发生了什么？”

  
这一星期里做的太频繁了，约书亚的热情叫他莫名其妙——尽管平时也是约书亚主动多一点，可如此急不可耐的求欢只有一年前，约书亚刚离开机构时发生过。那段时间他终于找到个发泄方法似的，疯狂缠着雅各布，连吃饭睡觉都要让步。这种状态大概持续了一两周，最后是雅各布把他绑在床头，逼他答应性事要注意节制，才没让人类历史上第一任伊甸人执行长因做爱而猝死。

约书亚闭着眼跟他接吻，懒洋洋地问：“你生日还有一个月？”

  
“是的。”雅各布的结已因生理刺激大张打开，无法抽出，只好就着插入的动作翻了个身，将他压在下面。“你记得比我还清楚……但是问这个做什么？”

  
约书亚笑了。他一笑就蒙了层光采，哪怕现在发丝散乱，浑身沾着不明的体液，仍带着神明被亵渎般的美感。要是叫别人看到，准以为是雅各布把他强迫了，怎么会想到这人求爱时是怎样的急切呢？

  
“三十了，我送你个礼物吧。”他摸上雅各布的后颈，在腺体突起处摩挲着，“但现在，填满我。”他命令道。

  
雅各布听从了他的指令，在他仰起头时撞了进去，狠狠咬住他的脖子。

  
——

  
一个月的时光转瞬即逝。

  
雅各布和平时一样，与约书亚来个早安吻后起床，在厨房里精心做好早饭，等约书亚准时下楼一起吃。约书亚大多时候会呆在书房里，偶尔出门前告诉他午饭要不要做。雅各布倒是常出去，帮邻居们干干杂务聊会天，居然很快以alpha的身份与他们打成一片。

  
约书亚买房前肯定考量了人土风情。这个离总城遥远的小城市，住的也大多是老年人，脾性温和，生活简单，跟温暖宜人的天气极为相似。

  
约书亚今天难得出了趟门，但当时雅各布正帮一个老太太修门铃，只收到了他的简讯，没来得及问他去哪里。不过雅各布出去时，约书亚也很少过问——坐在家里就能轻松掌握对方行踪，他有这个自信。

  
终于等到约书亚回来，见雅各布端着个蛋糕放到餐桌上。“欢迎回家。”他轻快地说，走近将约书亚揽到怀里。约书亚也仰头跟他接了个吻。

  
“礼物。”他伸出手来，孩子气地笑，“你说好的。”

  
“我正打算给你呢。”约书亚打开终端，拿起他的手腕碰了下，一个文件就传了过去。

  
“什么东西还要用终端？”雅各布好奇地点开，“你要是给钱，我就……”他顿住了。

  
他花了三分钟看完这个内容不多的文件。

  
第一分钟他发现这是张医院开具的化验单，第二分钟他辨认了会儿排列整齐的字母和数字，然后放弃完全看懂，第三分钟他看到了最下面的结果，并仔细确认了受检者熟悉且漂亮的花体字签名。

  
“天呐，您、你……”他语无伦次，忍住一激动就爱用敬语的习惯，“你怀孕了？”

  
“如果我付的钱没有被医院私吞的话。”约书亚踮起脚搂住他，“我见你很喜欢13号那家的孩子。那时我就想，为什么我们不自己生一个？”

  
他拉着雅各布的手，缓缓放到小腹上。尽管才一个月左右，大概刚刚成型，雅各布却感到有什么在跳动，再多言语都难以形容这一瞬间。他半跪下来，以近乎于虔诚的姿态，隔着衣物抚摸那一小块血肉。

  
这是真的吗？他激动得连呼吸都快忘了。如果这是个梦，请晚点再叫醒他吧。

  
约书亚低下头，摸着他的头发问：“喜欢这个礼物吗，雅戈？”

.tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play第一发（然鹅很短）  
> 主要是想写孕期日常hhh

Chapter.2

“我真没想到能成功。”坐在全息影像那头的郁离说。

“这不是您随便就把实验药物喂给约书亚的理由。”雅各布愤愤道，“万一失败怎么办？您就没考虑过他的身体吗？”

郁离耸耸肩：“别这么激动，就是提高点卵子活性，跟吃点保健品差不多。拜托，市面上比这药效更强、副作用更大的药物多了去了，要是我这回成品效果好，能拿出来给你们吃？不早被机构垄断大肆宣传了？”

“别跟他废话了。”菲尼克斯突然出现，插入了他们的对话，“他这算什么？得了便宜还卖乖。生个孩子不会要了你主人的命的，你不如担心下自己以后怎样与新生儿争宠。嗯？大狗狗？”

雅各布不甘示弱地予以反击：“那为什么你不肯亲自体验一下，omega的体质不是更适合怀孕吗？”他们隔着影像互相瞪视，恨不能穿到对面来干一架。

“好了，够了！”郁离不得不出声当了回和事佬。她觉得跟约书亚的孽缘能从自身延展到各自的伴侣也是非常神奇。“塞佛提卡，你现在再跟我嚷嚷都没意义，赶快去想想怎样应付接下来的事情吧。养孩子可不是件容易的事情。”

她幸灾乐祸地挂断通讯，看见刚刚菲尼克斯给她端来的点心。“蛋饺！你真的做出来了！”她抱住菲尼克斯结实地亲了一口，“宝贝，你太厉害了！”菲尼克斯红了脸，连忙扭过头去。“我查了些资料，不是特别难……你先尝尝味道再夸也行。”

雅各布关了终端，抬头发现约书亚不知何时已下楼来了，正抱臂斜靠在楼梯扶手上看着自己。“呃，你听到了吗？”他尴尬地说道，想要站起身迎接。

“坐下。”约书亚说。

雅各布起了一半的身子条件反射般跌回沙发，姿态端正地坐好，等待他发表讲话。

约书亚走近，双臂一伸按到靠背上，将雅各布困进怀里。“你不想要这个孩子？”他低头与雅各布对视，湛蓝的眼里充满威压。

雅各布点头，又快速摇了摇。他揽过约书亚的腰，让后者顺着力道坐在自己大腿上。“对不起，但我还是想说……这不是个简单的事情，你至少该提前与我商量下，我担心你的健康……你不用为我牺牲这么大的。虽然现在我反对也没用了。”

“当然没用。”约书亚冷冷地说，“这个家百分之九十九的支出都来源于我的收入，你反对有什么用？”他收手捏起雅各布的下巴，低声道：“我想生就生，你除了支持没任何权利，够清楚吗？”

“清楚了。”雅各布握住他的手，仰头看他，目光温柔，“谢谢，谢谢你愿意跟我组成家庭。”

他们在沙发上不停接吻，在暧昧的吞咽声里无言诉说着爱意，直到体温交融，手指粘腻地纠缠在一起，最后被掩埋于尚未来得及开灯的夜间。

——

雅各布没想到，苏珊是接到消息后反应最大的那个。她当即请了两个多月的事假，坐上穿梭车赶了过来，不到八小时就来到他们家门口。

“你一开始告诉我说，退休后像平常人那样养老享受生活，然后呢？这是怎么回事？别人的养老生活里不包括生个孩子吧？”她进门就噼里啪啦对约书亚一通数落，“啊，当然，我真是疯了才会信你的鬼话。现在第几周了？上一次检查的报告单在哪儿？补身体的营养品买好了吗？医嘱里有说什么注意事项？你们这点准备都做不好就想生孩子，做什么美梦呢！”

“我现在相信她对你一点意思都没有了。”雅各布偷偷给约书亚咬耳朵，“她真是把你当儿子养。”

多亏苏珊雷厉风行的效率，将这对准爸爸糟糕的准备工作挽救于水火之中。她仔细研究了约书亚近几个月的体检报告，对比了三个护理型AI给出的营养食谱，严格制订了他每天的作息计划，并拿到了这栋房子的设计图着手改造工作。雅各布看着她在自己家忙里忙外的样子，简直羞愧得坐立难安。“我该做什么？”他忍不住问苏珊。

苏珊正在网上订购该买的东西，闻言瞪他一眼，伸出手指点了点：“跟着我，然后学。我又不能十个月都守在他身边。”

“她到底哪里来的经验跟自信。”忙活一整天的雅各布，夜里枕在约书亚腿上，虚弱地抱怨，“她也没怀过孕啊！看她这副架势，好像是当了母亲多少年一样。”

约书亚正开着终端编写邮件，还空出一只手抚摸他的头发。“也许是天赋，也许是早就在准备，她曾经告诉过我想要个孩子。”

“我以为你才是那个事先做好一切准备的人，可你总是会突然脱离计划。”雅各布在他的掌心里轻吻，“快到苏珊给你安排的睡觉时间了，孕夫先生，可别让她从客房跑过来将咱们都训斥一顿。你还在忙活什么呢？”

“我在查看医院产科最近几年的质量和评价，考虑是否增加投资。”约书亚将终端关掉，卧进他的怀中，床头灯自动熄灭。

“等等。”雅各布迅速消化了一下他的话，“你投资了一家医院？”

“是啊，他确实有一家医院。”苏珊一早就起来给雅各布示范标准食谱，“每天早上必须给他吃钙，知道了吗？不要喝牛奶，会加重他的贫血。多让他吃些豆制品，干果现在就备好……”

雅各布连声应是，又想起来刚才的话题：“他什么时候有了家医院，为什么我不知道？”

“自从他上次把自己嗑药磕进ICU后就一直在考虑了。以他的知名度，就算辞职了照样会有记者盯着。要是让那群人知道了他怀孕了，估计要重演一遍那次新闻头条爆炸的情况。这家私人医院向来以高水平和隐私性著称，正好有利于他结交联络一些人脉关系，也能帮助到他的工作。”

“我以为军工已经是他涉足领域的极限，没想到已经扩展到医疗了。”雅各布扶额，再次对恋人的无所不能有了直观的认知，“说真的，他要做什么事情，我好像总是最晚才知晓的。”

苏珊愤懑不平地叉着腰：“恭喜你充分了解了自己的能力。一想到他未来的继承人居然是跟你这家伙生的，我就觉得这个世界太不公平了！带有刺激性的食物全部禁了，赶紧给我记下！”

苏珊陪他们度过了约书亚孕吐最严重的日子。将近一个月的时间，约书亚吃什么都会犯恶心，身形愈发消瘦，只剩腹部渐渐圆润起来。可他又在这种时候坚持着自己的尊严，一旦有反应立即起身离开，好像当着他们的面呕吐是多么丢人的事情。一天清早，他刚拿起烤吐司要吃，突然放回盘里扭头就走，在雅各布追上去前将卫生间的门“砰——”地关上。

“真的没有办法缓解吗？”雅各布求助地看向苏珊，“他都瘦成那个样子了！”

苏珊面无表情地用叉子敲敲桌上的早餐：“等他出来，看着他吃下去，不许拒绝。”

约书亚从卫生间出来，转身就回到书房里。雅各布端着盘子上楼时，见他难得没有在工作，而是坐在沙发椅里，透过窗户望着天空。雅各布尽量放轻脚步，走到他身边，将盘子举到他跟前。“多少吃一点吧。”他温声劝说，看着爱人憔悴的面庞，感到心脏都被揪的发疼。

“你说得对，这不是个简单的事情。”约书亚忽然叹了口气。“我总是有自信能处理好所有情况，可事实证明并非如此。”雅各布安慰他：“怎么会呢？你已经超过绝大多数人了。”

他摇摇头，捉过雅各布的手放在腹部：“你知道我刚怀孕时想的是什么吗？我只想生育所需的费用，养孩子的花销，在哪里上学读书，甚至考虑了一下该让他跟哪些圈子的人交际。直到苏珊来了，我才意识到自己该面对的是眼前的事。我讨厌超出我预料和掌控的事物，而这个小家伙，他令我第一次体会自己也有这么无能为力的时候。”

“谁说不是呢？”雅各布笑着在他额头落下一个吻，“我常有这种感受。比如现在，我看你吃不下去饭急得乱转，却不知能帮什么忙。苏珊的心理素质太强大了，只有她能那么镇定地面对这堆乱七八糟的事情。我听说以前女人才能怀孕生子，或许她们真有这方面的天赋。”

“是啊，我们必须好好感谢她。”约书亚吻了吻他的下巴，“把早餐给我，你那份也拿上来吃吧。我看着你没准能更有食欲。”

然而不管苏珊多想留在这里陪约书亚到预产期，她堆积在总城的工作都不容许继续延长假期了。临走前苏珊不舍地拥抱约书亚：“照顾好自己，多跟我视频……前男友要生孩子这种事不是每个女人都能遇到的。”

——

五个月的孕肚已非常明显，约书亚避开和人视频交流，全部改成语音或邮件。他时常要一手扶住腰才能走路，动作也笨拙起来。好在孕吐不再严重，身体也开始长胖，体重远超了怀孕之前。雅各布按苏珊的指示，给他换上宽大的孕装，并为手里多了肉感的肌肤欣喜不已。

那天约书亚正在沐浴，雅各布听他的终端响起铃声，便拿去送进浴室。“有人找你，大忙人。”他说。约书亚从浴缸里起身，一手接通通讯，一手挑过浴衣穿上。雅各布的呼吸刹那间停滞，愣愣盯了好一会儿。直到夜里两人躺在同一张床上，他听着身边人的气息，脑里还在回放浴室里看到的那一幕。

雅各布悄悄下床，走到卧室带的卫生间里洗了把脸，强迫自己把那画面忘掉。他看到未散的雾气下，水珠从肩窝滚落到胸膛，上面原本浅淡的两个小点在雌激素的作用下颜色加深。但更令人难忘的是下方的隆起，竟然见不到一点妊娠纹，白皙光滑，像上好的艺术品。一想到这圆润之下孕育着与自己血脉相连的生命，雅各布就感到浑身血液都往脑袋直冲。

“你睡不着？”冷不丁地，有人在他身后说。

雅各布转身，看约书亚站在门口。“对不起，我吵到你了吗？”

约书亚突然踢开拖鞋，赤脚朝他走来。“你在浴室里就不对劲。”他轻轻解开睡袍上的绸带，“你觉得难看吗，我这个样子？”真丝睡袍滑落在地，雅各布将这副躯体看得更为清晰，赶紧捂住脸：“苏珊说了，不让我碰你。”

“那只能我碰你了。”他伸手摸上雅各布逐渐发硬的挺立，“别这么僵，我要怀疑自己的魅力了。”

他靠在雅各布怀里，脊背紧贴着后者结实的胸膛。“不要进去好吗？”雅各布贴在他耳边说。于是约书亚夹紧柔嫩的腿缝，上下颠簸间，粗长且滚烫的性器一遍遍擦过他的会阴处，和他自己的摩擦着，筋肉纵横的质感好像下一秒就要贯穿身体。

约书亚拼命抓着雅各布的小臂来支撑自己，甚至抠出了道道血痕，但这对沉浸欲望的alpha而言不过是助兴的情趣。雅各布本来还有所收敛，后来直接将他整个抱了起来，扣住约书亚渐渐使不上力的大腿逼它们向中间合拢。他抽出一只手撸动两人的性器，低头从脖颈到肩胛一路留下暧昧的痕迹。

高潮来临时约书亚颤抖着去寻找身后人的嘴唇。他得到了想要的慰藉，彼此交换的唾液把即将脱口而出的呻吟彻底融化。

雅各布的体力还远远没有耗尽。他甚至将约书亚放在自动开启了地暖模式的大理石地面，抬起他的双腿重复冲刺的动作，腿根处的肌肤几乎要被狰狞的巨物磨破。最终他贴在约书亚的孕肚，喷发出的精液顺着鼓起的圆弧流到地上。

约书亚躺着，仅有胸口随呼吸起伏。发泄过后的雅各布才开始后悔，想将他抱起来送回床上。这时他刚揽到肩膀的手被猛地按住，约书亚睁眼低头看向腹部：

“他刚才好像动了一下。”

.tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play第二发！终于可以开车啦好爽哈哈哈哈  
> 下一章宝宝出生啦

Chapter 3.  


“您看，这是胎儿的面部，已经能够看到表情了。”医生给他们展示了内窥镜的画面，“您将会有个小公主呢，恭喜。”

约书亚靠在椅子上，略带几分戏谑地说：“可惜我还没有王位来让她继承。”

雅各布紧张地盯着画面，咽了口唾沫，问：“请问，她已经会动了吗？”

“当然，大概19周后，胎儿就会在腹中很活跃。而现在这个时候，她已经能够听到……呃，先生的心跳，说话声音，还有外界的噪声了。”医生颇为不安地瞟了眼约书亚的反应，“一般家庭会在这个时候开展胎教，不过这是毫无科学依据的。保持孕……先生的身心健康就好。”

雅各布郑重地点头默默记下。约书亚看他认真的样子感到有些好笑，忍不住伸手揉了把他后脑上的头发。

从医院回来后，雅各布就多了个爱好，一有空就要贴到约书亚的腹部听胎儿在里头的动静。约书亚坐在书房的转椅上，雅各布跪坐在旁边，耳朵紧贴着爱人圆润的肚皮。“你能听到什么？”约书亚忍不住问他，“她会在里头冲你打招呼吗？”“哦，怎么可能？她又不会说话。”雅各布说完又停了一会儿，仔细听着，“她好像在里面动呢。”

“用不着你提醒，她稍微挪个位置我都能感知得一清二楚。”“她到这边来了！”雅各布轻轻按住腹部左侧，“又到那边去了。”手指又从左侧跟着划到右边。约书亚只好暂先闭上嘴，看着他与未出生的孩子玩的不亦乐乎，方才还一脸倦怠的神情，不知不觉间变得无限温柔。

“对了，我听医生说，她能听到我们说话了，对吗？”雅各布满怀期待地问。“是的。”“那我要多陪她聊聊天。我们是不是该先给她取个名字？你有什么建议吗？”

约书亚歪头想了一阵：“我暂时也没有头绪，还有几个月呢，以后再说。”“好吧，”雅各布再低下头说，“你会有一个世上最美丽的名字，开心吗？我们的小宝贝。”

“你对她可真热情。再这样唠叨下去，也许她以后学会的第一个词不是‘妈妈’，而是‘爸爸’。嗯，怎么了？”他看到雅各布张着嘴，愣愣地盯着自己，“这有什么惊讶的？”

“不，我的意思是，你能接受她叫你‘妈妈’吗？”雅各布握住他的手，“我以为，我以为你肯定会拒绝的。毕竟男性被叫妈妈还是多少有些尴尬……”约书亚立刻明白了他的小小忧虑，不由得笑起来，顺势拉过他的手，贴到自己脸边。“但是她现在在我肚子里，如果你有办法将她变到你那儿去，我不介意让她叫你妈妈。”

雅各布说不清这是什么感觉，在约书亚对他笑的一瞬间，他觉得满心的爱意无处表现，连心脏都恨不能挖出来送给他。他扶住约书亚转椅上的扶手，站起来，捧住他的脸侧，像对待举世无双的珍宝一样，慢慢吻了上去。

“我有个东西想给你看。”一吻结束，雅各布低声说。他蒙上约书亚的眼睛，牵住手将人带出书房。两人走到家里的一个房间前，雅各布打开门：“可以睁眼了。”

他告诉了苏珊上次孕检的结果，苏珊二话不说立即发来了一个个链接，要求他赶紧从现在开始准备幼儿房。他们家里空房间不少，约书亚原本计划请设计师来布置一下就行，哪知雅各布坚持要亲自来，只好随他去了。现在二人站在由雅各布亲手设计的幼儿房里，脚下是柔软的短毛地毯，角落处一个木制睡篮，旁边铺满了软垫，对面则是一个做工精致的玩具屋，还有一套幼儿用的桌椅，靠近门口的地方摆放了一个收纳柜。顶灯是月亮和兔子的形状，天花板贴了近来十分火热的星空墙纸，但整个房间的壁纸和挂饰都是米白色为主。

“本来我想女孩子可能该多用些粉色，但还是等她长大了自己来选比较好，郁小姐就说一点都不喜欢粉色……呃？”雅各布正向约书亚解释，忽然看他转身过来，扳下自己的肩膀，嘴唇紧紧贴合到一起，气息急促地交缠。“你做什么？”他按住约书亚解开自己皮带的手，“你现在不能再做……”

“那怎么办？”约书亚轻轻咬了下他的耳朵，“我正在嫉妒她呢。没关系的，你忘了自己在医院做过的笔记吗？”的确，那个医生若无其事地提了句有节制的性爱并不会损伤的胎儿。可该死的，当约书亚将身上本就不多的衣物脱下，赤裸地站在他面前时，他脑子里哪里还存有任何节制的念头呢！等雅各布反应过来时，约书亚已经跪在那几层软垫上，手里扶着睡篮的边缘，白皙的肩膀上多了个显眼的牙印——就是他刚刚咬的。

他正回过头来望向自己，那眼神几乎叫雅各布溺死在里头。雅各布咽了口唾沫，将手指探进曾承受过自己无数次的穴口。不知是不是已经怀孕的原因，即使几月没做过，还是轻而易举地将手指吞了进去，甚至还能带出之前从未有过的黏液来。手指在嫩肉里搅动一阵，拉出几条细丝后，换上了更为坚硬灼热的性器堵在口上。

雅各布起先还有控制力道的想法，但当他一点点推进其中，被细腻的软肉完全裹住，仅剩的理智彻底飞到九霄云外。他一个挺身将自己全部冲进去，身下人“嗯……”地回应了一声，微弱却叫雅各布清晰地捕捉到了。这无疑令他更加兴奋，坚实的髋骨狠狠撞到约书亚的臀瓣上，水声黏连。约书亚的前额夹着被汗水浸透的碎发，抵在死死抓住睡篮的手背上，被身后的力道带得摇摇晃晃。他分辨不清到底是因为怀孕的生理现象，还是因为内心愈发激荡的情感，浑身都要被贯穿自己的凶器融化似的，被刺进深处的快感从交合处占领全身。已经太久没这样做过了，不论是谁都想念对方想到发狂，而身体诚实地反应了这一想法。

突然雅各布俯身，叼住他的后颈，下身遵循alpha的本能寻找到生殖腔口，想要冲开它再次打上标记，像以往约书亚都放任他做的那样。“雅戈！”耳边蓦地响起一声尖叫。雅各布停下动作，才发现他用手背抵着眼睛，竟然沾上了几滴泪珠。

“对不起！”他手足无措地想将自己抽出来，没想到结已经胀大，牢牢地咬合在穴口处，不愿分开。“对不起，是不是很疼？”约书亚不回答他，扶着睡篮喘息了许久，回身见雅各布慌乱得快要哭了。他握住雅各布的手，咬牙使力坐起身，跪坐到雅各布的腿上。茎身顺着重力插了进去，两人都被快感刺激得除了喘息之外，一时没有动静。

“没关系。”他侧头找到雅各布的唇，安抚道，“你总不会指望我自己来动吧？”说着，他上身抬起，坐下，将膨胀到最大的柱身吞吃进身体。雅各布一手攥着他的手腕，另一手由他引着抚摸到了微微鼓起的胸乳上。男性身躯上这个器官已彻底退化，即使现在受到雌激素刺激，也不可能分泌乳汁。但雅各布的手指一碰到挺立的乳尖，就感到怀里人身体颤栗不停。

约书亚松开他的手，搂住他的脖子，在后颈灼热的腺体处用指甲挠了一下。他简直像掌握了雅各布的开关，对哪个地方能引起他的兴奋都了如指掌。这下年轻的alpha又将克制抛却脑后了，准确地咬上他的颈侧，结实的手臂把他死死锢在怀中。随着肉体相撞发出的响声，有液体从他们身体连接的地方流下，流过腿缝浸入身下的软垫。

约书亚在上下颠簸中仰起头，乳尖被揪住，后穴被贯穿，前后夹击的快感逼得他除了张嘴喘息外，什么都想不到。他茫然地看着天花板上散发着荧光的星空，忽然感到沉甸甸的腹部内，那个小东西似乎察觉了外头的动静，正跟着父亲的动作一起活动。未出生的孩子，与孩子的父亲，被他一起包裹在血肉当中。这个认知叫约书亚难以抑制地激动，不由得抓紧正在自己后颈处肆意啃咬的爱人。雅各布顺势抬眼，目光带着野兽般的侵略性，狠狠扳过他的脸，将血腥味喂入他的嘴里。

当雅各布爆发的一瞬间，他将约书亚的腹部护住，两人一齐倒在了软垫上。约书亚的腿被他挤开，手脚毫无力气地瘫开，只有胸膛随呼吸起伏。雅各布把他抱在怀里，贴着他的后背，喃喃道：“我好后悔。”

约书亚回过神来，扯了下嘴角问：“后悔什么？”

“这本来是给我们女儿准备的东西！”雅各布懊悔地拿起一个打湿了的软垫，“现在被我们弄成这样。”

约书亚忍俊不禁，拍拍他的脸。“把牌子发给我，要换多少买就行了。比起这个……”他将手指塞入雅各布放在自己肚子上的手，“我想好她的名字了。”

“真的？你想到了什么？”雅各布惊喜地问道。

“伊丽丝。”他轻轻说，“伊丽丝怎么样？”

“伊丽丝。”雅各布跟着重复了一遍，又贴过来在他的唇上落下轻吻，“我喜欢这个名字。”他与约书亚十指紧扣，抚摸着与他们血脉相连的小生命：“你也会喜欢的，对吗？”

这时，约书亚与他交缠的腿动了动，摩挲着雅各布的胯部。“不给我点奖励吗？”他哑着嗓子，用低沉诱惑的声音问。

雅各布的结本来都消退一半了，被他这么一刺激，依然保持着坚硬的硬挺再度贲张。他将约书亚放倒在软垫上，抬起一条腿，将角度拉开到最大，就着这个姿势重新回到被各种液体润滑到极致的体内。

“你总叫我没办法。”雅各布单手撑在他的脸边，“我都怀疑你是不是会什么魔法……”

约书亚随他进出的律动摇晃着，听到他的耳语，伸手将他的脖子拢近，送上一个极尽柔情的吻——“我爱你。”他轻声道。

在最后一个音节发出的同时，约书亚猛然在垫子上攥出一道道深刻的印子，张开嘴放浪地大声呻吟。他不清楚自己的声音有多动情，充满了让人想要撕碎的诱惑，否则雅各布不会那么急切地搂住他，像要把全身都塞进去，不留一点缝隙。

——

三个月后，他们迎来了约书亚的预产期。

早在一个月前，为了安全考虑，雅各布就不顾约书亚反对，坚持要把他送进医院里提前住着。好在这家医院是约书亚私人所有，他一个命令就为雅各布准备好客房，不用让人每天往返从家跑到医院。雅各布立刻将一堆食材搬入医院的厨房，每日为他严格按照食谱调理饮食，吃完后带着他去花园散步，引来不少医生啧啧称奇。

“谁说alpha只有暴力狂的？”约书亚曾听到有两个年轻医生在低声交谈，“这么负责的老公！”

某天，雅各布照常待在厨房做饭时，忽然接到了约书亚主治医生的通讯。

“麻烦你快来产房门口。”通讯那端，传来许多脚步和谈话声，医生的声音听起来遥远得像隔着一个世界，“先生的羊水已经破了。”

.tbc


End file.
